


Delta Delta Delta, Score Score Score

by actualPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blackouts, Breathplay, Collegestuck, Dirty Talk, Dom Jake, Drinking, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Dirk, bara jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk just wants to study for his exam, unfortunately the fraternity next door has other plans. Jake just wants to woo the cute guy he's seen around campus, and maybe fuck him into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Tri-Delta is actually a sorority, and on my college campus they're known for being really...sexually active.
> 
> This is not in any way connected with apartment stories.

Dirk Strider had a very important final tomorrow, it was worth nearly sixty percent of his final grade and he can’t afford to fail this class. Which is why he was studying his brains out, or trying to. Unfortunately his house is right next to a Fraternity house and his college just won some important football game. So it’s loud. Usually he’d have Roxy go over and tell them to shut up, but it also wasn’t this important that he get some peace and quiet usually. Plus Roxy was out of town visiting her girlfriend Callie -- who was apparently having her first art showing this weekend -- and thus Dirk was down to one roommate that would actually do anything, himself. He had figured that living next to a Frat would be difficult but he had severely underestimated exactly how much one house could party.

More specifically, how many reasons Jake English -- starting quarterback for their football team -- could find to party. Lost a game? Party. Won a game? Even bigger party. President Scratch mentioned the team in a recent campus wide email? Party. It was a wonder the guy had any brain cells left to come up with another party. Even more astonishing he hadn’t died of alcohol poisoning. 

Dirk really really didn’t want to leave his house, mainly because he had a feeling that party was bad news and he didn’t like parties anyway. He didn’t have time to go out and get drunk, even if it was only a patch of grass away from his place. It felt like the music was getting louder though, he knew it was his imagination because he was getting a headache and trying to concentrate more wasn’t helping. With a sigh he pushed away from the table he’d been studying at and grabbed his keys and phone. Locking the front door behind him, he walked across the lawn to the Delta Delta Delta house. He had to pound on the front door to even be heard over the music, and the few people smoking on the front lawn looked at him like he was an idiot. After a minute of pounding the door opened to reveal none other than the golden boy himself, Jake English.

“Can I help you?” He asked, giving Dirk a lopsided smile, all teeth and friendly warmth. Dirk was appalled.

“Hey man look I know it’s saturday night and you just scored a goal or something but a couple kickballs in the hole isn’t really a reason to have the music cranked up to eleven the weekend before finals so I’d really fucking appreciate if you could just-” Dirk shouted over the music, cut off by Jake.

“I could probably do a shot off your collarbones.” Jake said, not paying attention to what Dirk had been saying.

“What?” Dirk’s lips twitched down in disgust. Jake looked back up to his face from where he’d been staring at his neck.

“I said I could probably do a shot off your collar, what’s the what for? I mean jiminy cricket you’re thin as a rail and I don’t think I’ve seen anyone with divots like these.” Jake pointed to the junction where neck met his collar, tapping the dip in Dirk’s skin lightly. Dirk smacked a hand over the area.

“Anyway, can you keep it down? I’ve got a huge final on monday and I really need to-” Jake cut him off by grabbing his hand.

“Right right, but first we’re doing a body shot I have to test this.” Dirk opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t think of a sane response to a completely insane statement. Letting Jake lead him back to the bar without much protest but to look nervously around the house. Dirk stood shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as Jake compared bottles of what looked like rum. He was saying something about preferring spiced rum but not sure if it was appropriate for this kind of shot. Dirk felt his cheeks heat up a bit when Jake decided spiced rum was definitely more than appropriate but unnecessary if he was doing a shot off someone hot.

“Hold still.” Jake said, suddenly far too close for Dirk’s preference. Dirk was still as a statue though as the first drops of alcohol hit his skin not wanting to get the substance on his shirt where Jake had pulled the fabric away. He didn't look, didn't turn his head or move when Jake finished carefully pouring the liquid onto him. Jake grinned and set the bottle down before leaning in close again. “Ready?” It was barely a breath of a warning before Dirk felt the hot press of a tongue on his skin, felt the soft pull from Jake's lips where they pressed against him as the alcohol was drawn into his mouth and off of Dirk's collarbone.

Dirk felt his stomach drop as all his blood rushed to his face, Jake pulled back with a victorious grin and shook Dirk's shoulder like he's known him forever. He was either crazy or really fucking personable to try that with a complete stranger. He was also ninety percent sure that wasn't how you were supposed to do a body shot but he didn't really have a solid argument against it yet. Jake stuck a plastic container in his hand with an enthusiastic proclamation that he'd earned it and to just “toss it back mate, tally ho.” Dirk shrugged and put the container to his lips, tilting his head back and opening his throat. He'd been to parties before and Roxy had taught him how to take a shot in high school. Unfortunately this one fell into his mouth all at once and tasted like lime jello and shitty vodka. Jell-O shot fantastic. He swallowed the whole thing, shaking his head at the feeling of it crawling down his throat.

“Alright now I gotta go, can you guys just turn the music down a bit so I can study?” Dirk asked, already starting to back away and smacking into what felt like a wall. Except said wall made a noise and pushed Dirk off of it, he turned to apologize nearly running into the guy again and having to look up to see the guy's face. Were all the frat guys built like a brick wall? He'd figured that was just movies exaggerating, maybe he played football with Jake that would explain it. He felt arms circle around his waist before being pulled back against another body and a head was settling against his shoulder, stubble scratching his neck as the head shifted against him to look up at the other guy.

“Let him alone will you, I’m laying claim to this tadpole polly.” Jake laughed, getting a smile from the guy Dirk had bumped into.

“Whatever you say bro, dude looks like he needs a drink.” The other guy said, turning back to whoever he’d been talking to. Jake pulled off Dirk’s back leaving him feeling cold.

“You do need a drink, what can I get you? Look like a pop and vodka sort of fellow.” Jake smiled, dragging Dirk back over to the bar.

“N-no really it’s fine I need to get back to studying for this-”

“Final, right.” Jake cut him off, looking at Dirk hard and grabbing an orange soda to mix with whatever clear alcohol he was pouring into his cup. Jake handed him a red solo cup --the irony of which was not lost on Dirk-- and grinned. “Drink up, then if you still wanna go you’re free to.”

Dirk frowned, he didn’t want to but it looked like his best option for getting out of here. Plus he could handle vodka, it wasn’t like a shot was going to knock him off his feet. He took a drink, about to just chug it thank Jake and leave, but ended up choking on the burn as soon as it hit his throat.

“What the fuck is this?” Dirk grimaced, taking another sip.

“Everclear.” He choked again, nearly spitting out what he had in his mouth. Dirk forced himself to swallow the drink looking at Jake in confusion.

“Isn’t that stuff like ninety percent alcohol.” Jake beamed at him and did the dorkiest finger pistols in the world, even going so far as to make gun noises. Dirk just looked at him in complete and utter disbelief, Jake responded by looking at him expectantly. Against his better judgement, Dirk took another drink, and another, and another, until he was feeling very lightheaded and his cup was empty. He sighed, handing Jake his glass and crossing his arms over his chest. “Can I go now?”

Jake laughed. “I’m not keeping you here, you could have left anytime and I wouldn’t have said boo. I’d be disappointed sure but I’m not some Ronald set to set loose your bag of cats if you know what I mean.” Dirk didn’t know what he meant, and his head was starting to swim pleasantly so he probably wouldn’t get anything done if he went home anyway. Jake, however, didn’t need to know that.

“Whatever, fuck it, I’m going home.” Dirk said, watching Jake’s face fall with a small amount of pride.

“You don’t want a drink for the road or…?” Jake tried, but Dirk shook his head.

“Nah, just want to go and get my study on.” He lied, turning to go to the door, Jake followed him.

“I- come on stay a little longer, you’ll have fun I promise.” Jake whined, as they pushed through the crowd.

“No thanks man, not really a party guy, maybe some other time.” Dirk said, waving his hand over his shoulder at Jake. He pulled open the front door, the night breeze hitting him in the chest warm with summer on it’s tail. Jake panicked slightly, and grabbed his hand turning Dirk to face him and pressing their lips together. Dirk made a muffled noise of surprise, eyes widening behind his shades. As he exhaled he felt himself melt a little against Jake, the insistent hand on the small of his back burning through his skin. Had he seen Jake around campus and wanted this in some back part of his mind?

Who wouldn’t though? Jake was tall and fit and drop dead gorgeous. Dark hair that swept back in a way Dirk could never get naturally, forest green eyes that sparkled against his dark skin, Dirk’s hands found their way to grip Jake’s biceps and feel the dense muscle there. He could feel Jake smiling against his lips, teeth catching against Dirk’s lower lip.

“Get it English!” Dirk heard a guy in the background yell, and he pushed his hands insistently against Jake’s chest to push him away. Yeah, he didn’t want to be some random guy anyone --especially Jake English-- was hooking up with at a party. 

“I’m leaving.” He said resolutely, breaking Jake’s hold on him and turning away again. Jake stayed where he was standing in the doorway watching him leave, but didn’t go after him. Dirk felt pretty damn proud of himself until he got home.

Because just as he was about to get his door open he heard the music from the frat get three times as loud.

He knew what was happening, and he wasn’t about to let it get to him. He went inside to try and study through his tipsiness and ignore the music. Everclear packed a fucking punch though, and his hand kept wandering to his neck where Jake’s tongue had been. Feeling over the area with light fingers and a slight shiver. He wasn’t going back to a party he didn’t want to be at in the first place just for some guy. Just for some guy, he snorted, of course that’s what it was. His dumb gay ass couldn’t just leave well enough alone. Because Jake had kissed him so it wasn’t even his own ass pining like some high schooler. Or, dammit he couldn’t even say pining because there was a one hundred percent chance that Jake had kissed him because he just thought he was hot and he wanted him to stick around and get drunk. After all he fucking licked rum off his neck.

Dirk set his pencil down angrily, and stomped back over to the tri delt house, banging on the door again angrily. He’d hardly touched the door before Jake flung it open and dragged him back inside.

“I’m trying to fucking study you piece of shit, turn your goddamn music down or I’ll call the fucking cops, does your alcohol wasted brain even comprehend that?” Dirk yelled, the alcohol in his system making him sound angrier than he probably was. Jake just led him happily back to the bar. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Hold this.” Jake said, pressing a lime wedge between his lips insistently. Dirk -- for some reason -- opened his mouth with an exasperated sigh and bit down on the rind to hold the lime in his mouth. Jake busied himself trying to pat salt onto Dirk’s neck. When it wouldn’t stick he frowned and held the other side of Dirk’s neck still while he licked a stripe up the side. Dirk tried to jerk away, blushing to the tips of his ears and nearly dropping the lime, but Jake held him still as he pat salt onto his now wet neck. Then his shirt collar was being tugged aside again and he was very much regretting the v-neck. Jake oh-so-carefully poured a bit of tequila into the little divot on Dirk’s collar that he’d poured rum before. By this point, Jake had actually gathered a bit of a crowd around them. Dirk was filled with very sudden and intense regret that he’d come back over, but he couldn’t really move.

“There we go, proper body shot. You know how this goes, right? Salt, shot, lime?” Jake asked watching Dirk’s eyes widened slightly, yeah he was starting to get the idea. He glanced briefly at the crowd, god he didn’t like having all these expectant faces to watch the star of the football team take shot off of him. Dirk wasn’t sure if this was humiliating or kind of hot. The alcohol in his blood was telling him hot, logic was telling him humiliating. He did not want to be the kid Jake English did body shots with. But then Jake’s tongue was on his neck again, licking the salt off and Dirk felt weak in the knees, squeezing his eyes shut against the feeling. Salt, done. Jake’s lips pressed against his collar sucking harder than needed just to get the alcohol. Tequila, done. He opened his eyes to see Jake take to lime out of his mouth, lips just barely brushing together. Lime, done. Well that was painless-ish. Jake took the lime rind out of his mouth and tossed it into the trash behind the bar, swallowing the fruit part and licking his lips. A few people in the crowd whistled, and then Jake was surging forwards to kiss him again. Holding his face with both hands and coaxing his mouth open with a gentle but insistent tongue. He tasted like shitty tequila and rum but it wasn’t overpowering, in the back of his mind Dirk wondered if Jake was drunk or just playing it up.

Really though, Jake’s tongue swiping against the roof of his mouth was shaking the etch-a-sketch in his brain and he had to twist his fingers into the front of Jake’s shirt to keep himself standing. For all his gusto in the beginning Jake had some hesitance in the way he was kissing him, like he was afraid Dirk was going to pull away again. But Dirk already had a drink and a novelty shot in him, plus he was down two body shots and not going to get any studying done tipsy. So maybe he wanted to keep feeling Jake’s lips on him, he was only human and Jake was pretty talented with his tongue. Really fucking talented actually, Dirk moaned quietly against his lips and felt Jake smile again. There were a couple loud coughs from nearby and Jake was pulling away, drawing a whine from Dirk before he could even think about it.

“Get a room.” Someone yelled over the music. Dirk glanced around noticing a few people with their phones out, decidedly not looking at the two of them.

“You want a bit more giggle water chap?” Jake asked, startling him again with how close he was.

“If that’s alcohol then yes, light me the fuck up so I can drown in my own embarrassment.” Dirk said, glaring at a girl who had recently snapped a picture of them. You’d think they’d never seen two guys makin’ on each other. Jake put a cup in his hand with a smile.

“Just vodka this time, everclear’ll give you a nasty morning.” He said. Dirk dragged his eyes back to Jake looking at the cup and then Jake again, before taking a drink. Yup, just vodka and orange soda. How did he even know Dirk drank orange soda though?

“This is orange.” Jake blinked a few times in confusion, tilting his head to the side in a way that reminded Dirk of a puppy. He took another drink waiting for Jake to process his statement.

“Oh! Yes!” Jake said perking up with enthusiasm. “I always see you taking some sort of citrus beverage to class so I figured that must be your preference.” Dirk frowned, what class?

“What class are we in together?” He asked going through the rosters for all his courses. Jake blushed, scratching his head awkwardly.

“Oh, well, none. I just see you around campus and I sort of think you’re just the bee’s knees. Plus you live next door so I just, um, made note.” Jake coughed a little, putting his hands in his pockets and taking them out again like he didn’t know what to do with them. Dirk stayed quiet, sipping the orange drink and staring at Jake. He was cute when he was nervous, or maybe he was cute when he was genuine. That was probably it, he liked genuine Jake. He glanced at the rest of his drink and tipped his head back to down it like a shot.

“D’you wanna go back to my place?” Dirk asked crushing the solo cup in his hand. Jake beamed at him, and then his memory cut out. Everclear and vodka --as it turned out-- were a great mix for blackouts.


	2. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackouts can bring about good things, occasionally.

Dirk sat up in bed, and immediately regretted the decision, flopping back down against his mattress. His head was pounding, Jake hadn’t been kidding about everclear giving nasty hangovers. He needed some water and a gatorade, preferably orange.

Oh god Jake. He couldn’t remember what happened after he offered to go back to his place with Jake. He was in his own bed, right? He glanced at his shades on the table next to him, some scrap metal and a screwdriver next to them, yeah this was his room alright. Dirk yawned, scratching his chest. Bare chest. He pat his skin frowning, there should be a shirt there. Now that he thought about it, he should be wearing more than just underwear. 

The bed shifted next to him and an arm was thrown across his chest, pulling Dirk against whoever was in bed with him. He hardly needed to actually check to know who it was, especially with the soft press of lips against his shoulder. They still burned the same as they had last night.

“Jake?” Dirk whispered unsure, he was responded to with a quiet hum and a nose nuzzling his neck. Ok, just breath. What happened, let’s take inventory. Dirk started measuring his breathing, despite the slight hitch at Jake’s nose against his neck, he was breathing fine. Heart rate was...normal-ish. He was wearing something, which didn’t really help him figure out the whole bed situation and it felt like Jake was similarly attired. He was hungover, so he probably drank more after they got back to his house. It didn’t sound like anyone else was home. What time was it?

His phone started buzzing somewhere, Crazy Kids, which meant Roxy was calling him. Probably checking in to make sure he was eating. After a moment of shifting, Jake’s arms were locked securely around his waist and Dirk nearly dragged him halfway across the bed to grab his pants from next to the bed. Rummaging through his pockets he found his cell, propping himself up on his elbow and sliding to answer.

“Hello?” He sounded groggy, his voice was lower than usual and Jake hummed appreciatively from behind him.

“Please tell me this isn’t you I’m seeing all over twitter, and instagram, and tumblr, and on the tri-delt facebook page.” Was the immediate response, then a pause and, “Just checking snapchat, guess who’s on thirteen stories.” Dirk groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Rox, what are you talking about. I don’t have time to sort through cryptic messages, I need to check if we have any tylenol.” He said, almost able to hear his friend rolling her eyes.

“You and Jake English, having a steamy makeout in the middle of a party. There are pictures.” Roxy clarified smile clearly evident in her voice. He can hear noise in the background, logic says she’s going through snap stories. There’s a loud bang on the other end of the line and a hiss of pain from Roxy. “Fucking table. Is he doing a body shot off’a you? Dirk, please tell me you didn’t go out to a party two days before your biggest final.”

“Uh.”

“You did.” Roxy groans, he can’t tell if she’s actually disappointed or proud.

“I went over to get them to turn the music down so I could study and things sort of… escalated.” Dirk said biting his lip and swallowing the breathy noise at Jake’s fingers wandering over his stomach.

“Dirky what are you going to do, you always need the weekend before finals. What happened to barricading the door?” Roxy whined as Jake’s fingers traced the muscles of Dirk’s stomach and dipped down to the elastic of his boxer briefs.

“I’ll just study everything twice today and it’ll be fine.” He kept his concentration on Roxy, ignoring Jake’s attempts to distract him. Of course he couldn’t just have that. He felt Jake’s lips press against his shoulder again before he was biting down and Dirk was gasping a moan. Roxy was dead silent on the other end of the line.

“Dirk are you-” She started slowly.

“I’ll talk to you later I have to deal with something.” Dirk cut in, hanging up quickly and nearly tossing the phone away from him. Jake hardly bothered stopping what he was doing --currently that was sucking at his neck-- but he did tug Dirk off balance and back against him. It felt like Dirk’s heart was trying to hammer its way out of his chest, why the fuck hadn’t he just hung up when Jake started doing whatever the fuck he was doing. Roxy probably thought he was having sex while he was on the phone with her, or else he was getting to it. His life was officially over. Especially if there really were photos of him kissing Jake everywhere.

“Can you keep talking? I like listening to your voice.” Jake mumbled before tugging lightly at Dirk’s earlobe with his teeth. He’d already sucked his way up his neck and Dirk was having trouble keeping his breathing steady. It was steady currently, but fairly heavy.

“What are you doing?” Dirk asked grabbing Jake’s hand as he tried to slip his fingers into Dirk’s underwear.

“Sorry there Strider, did you want me to stop?” Jake took his hands away quickly, sitting up in bed and beaming down at Dirk. Dirk dropped down off his elbow and rolled onto his back to look up at Jake.

“Why are you in my bed?”

“Because you asked me to be!” Jake smiled wider then frowned. “I wasn’t going to engage in intimate activities if you were drunk but you were just so darn adorable I thought waking up here would be a good way to start the day.” Dirk narrowed his eyes, no one should sound that chipper so early.

“What time is it?” He glanced around the room for his clock.

“Nearly nine, still plenty of day left!” Jake chimed in helpfully. Dirk looked back at him, Jake looked infinitely taller like this. He was smiling again, looking at him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Jake laughed, ruffling his dark hair and moving to straddle Dirk’s waist. “Do you mind if I ask a question?”

“I mean-”

“Great!” Jake cut him off. “Why are there so many plants in here?” Dirk moved his head to glance at the window sill and then at the few other surfaces that got sunlight. Huh, he did have a lot of plants.

“Huh.” Dirk turned his attention back to Jake. “I just like them I guess, I like green shit.”

“Like my eyes!” Jake said, again unhelpful.

“Yeah sure, anyway… You mind getting off me that way we can both get dressed and get on with ignoring each other.” Jake stared at him for a second, weighing what he’d been told.

“Why would I do that? I don’t want to ignore you,” Dirk looked at him in confusion, narrowed his eyes and then looked off to the side. “I wanna fuck you.” Dirk’s eyes shot back to Jake, widening a little.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’d like to stick my tallywhacker in your bum now that you’re out of giggle juice.” Jake said leaning over to slide his hands up Dirk’s chest and mouth at his neck. Dirk took a shaking breath, head tilting back instinctively to give Jake room.

“That’s potentially the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard anyone say.” Dirk said attempting to find a cooler way to start into this situation, other than just the shivers that ran up his spine each time Jake nipped at his throat. This was just embarrassing.

“You didn’t have any issues with what I was saying last night. In fact you were very receptive, it was hard to get you to quiet down long enough to get a word in edgewise.” Jake mumbled studying the marks Dirk could feel forming on his skin. He couldn’t go to class with those, there was no way to hide them without looking like a hipster douche. Worse, people already knew he had taken Jake home, so it wasn’t as if they wouldn’t know who the hickeys belonged to. “Don’t worry though, you made sure to educate me extensively on dirty talk.” Dirk could feel the smug in the curve of Jake’s lips against his neck.

“Jake, don’t.” He warned, already anticipating something stupid. God he hoped Roxy wasn’t coming back today until later.

“But you were so enthusiastic about it, rather insistent really. Told me I should call you a slut all the time.” Jake purred, biting down on his shoulder again. Dirk felt his stomach jump, pressing his lips together to muffle the desperate sound trying to claw its way out of his throat. Jake pressed his hand against Dirk’s shoulder over the bite, barely using any pressure to keep him where he was as he sat back up. It wasn’t hard to feel the strength behind the hand but Jake was looking down at him expectantly.

“What?” Dirk said, clipped and annoyed. Jake blinked out of whatever train of thought he’d been following.

“Oh I just...is this ok?” He asked pushing down on Dirk’s shoulder harder. 

“Fuck yes.” Dirk breathed trying to arch into Jake to test his grip. “English are you going to fuck me or not, because I’m a little confused on the situation otherwise.” Jake’s response was to nod enthusiastically, Dirk sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows to stare at the ceiling.

“I just need a better position, gimme one shake.” Dirk sighed again, more exasperated this time. Jake moved off of him and settled back between his legs, scooting forward until their hips were flush and Dirk could wrap his legs around his waist. “There we are, still good Dirk?”

“Yeah I’m good, fucking perfect, positively fa-hantastic.” His voice broke as Jake rocked his hips to test his mobility. “Can we get on with this, please.”

“You certainly are pushy for a two-cent tart.” Jake grumbled, Dirk let out a low whistle. Wow, what a great dirty talker, he’d really absorbed whatever drunk-Dirk had told him. He shot Jake an annoyed look and got a laugh in return. “Alright alright, but the point still stands: nobody likes a pushy whore.”

Dirk rolled his eyes grinding back against Jake, damn right he was pushy if it got the job done. Jake actually looked a little disappointed not to have the control he wanted. If he wanted it Dirk figured he should start going after it, otherwise…

“Start doing a better job then. Come on what are you using those muscles for? If I’m still runnin’ my mouth you gotta start upping your anti, not like I’ve been sitting on my ass waiting for you to come around.” Dirk said, now he was getting annoyed. “So get the fuck on with it because I’m not walking you thr--”

Jake pushed his fingers into Dirk’s mouth, pressing them down against his tongue. “Suck.” It wasn’t a friendly suggestion, and Jake had to stop himself from actually marveling at how quickly Dirk took up the command. “Holy toledo, it’s hard to think with you talking. Much as I like your voice you’re ruining the mood.” Jake sat for a moment thinking and staring at the wall over Dirk’s head as he thrust his fingers into his mouth. “What do I do with you…”

Dirk could think of plenty he could do with him, starting with fucking getting on with it. He shifted a little impatiently, Jake frowned using his free hand to scratch down Dirk’s chest. The frown quickly turned into a grin as Dirk arched his back, moaning around the fingers in his mouth. Dirk flushed, the lines down his chest from Jake’s nails standing out red against his now pink tinted skin.

“Someone’s got a pain kink.” Jake sang, hooking his fingers in Dirk’s mouth to pull it open. Briefly, Dirk thought about resisting -- the light ache in his jaw at the pressure from Jake’s fingers was enticing -- but Jake scratched across his stomach with a pleased hum and his mouth opened anyway to gasp. Jake tugged his jaw down a little further before removing his fingers, connected to Dirk’s tongue with a string of spit. He hardly paid it any mind, using the hand to hold Dirk’s face. The spit slicked fingers on his cheek had the blond frowning, it felt gross he couldn’t help it.

“Oh stop with that frown, I’m sure you’ve had worse things on your face.” Jake moved his fingers away only to wipe them in Dirk’s hair. “Actually I’m surprised you weren’t on your knees begging to suck me off at the party. What was it you told me last night? Best blow job in the universe? Hefty claim. I’m sure you have plenty of people to vouch for you though, pretty little whore. Do you want to put that mouth to better use?” Dirk thought a moment before shrugging, earning a laugh from Jake. 

Jake sat back and let Dirk get to his knees in front of him, leaning over to press light kisses at the waistband. Well, maybe it’s not what Dirk had been wanting but he did give pretty fucking stellar blowjobs, and he was sure as hell planning on proving that. Jake’s fingers threaded through his hair, and Dirk smirked a little before his face was pressed against the front of Jake’s boxers. Pressed was being generous though, it was more like, forced. Then of course there was the feeling of Jake leaning over him and a hand sliding down his back. Dirk was anticipating more scratches, instead Jake’s hand came down against his ass with a loud smack, causing Dirk to cry out and try to move away from the offending hand, effectively pushing his face closer against Jake’s cock. “I almost prefer your talking over your teasing.” Dirk nodded and Jake smacked his ass again drawing out a groan. “Well? I’m waiting.” Jake said sounding impatient, Dirk could feel the hand hovering, ready to drop, and quickly fumbled to get Jake’s boxers down.

Dirk swallowed thickly staring at Jake’s cock and running his fingers over it. He was big, bigger than Dirk was at least, which made sense given his height and the virtue of being Jake fucking English. Jake seemed to sense Dirk needed the moment to admire, giving him a few seconds to stroke with his fingers before applying pressure to the back of his head. Dirk hated to think he was eager to get his mouth on Jake, but he absolutely was. Pressing his tongue flat against the shaft and dragging it up to the head sent shivers down Dirk’s spine, he pressed closer licking and pressing open mouth kisses along the length of Jake’s cock. He moved one hand to wrap his fingers around Jake, shifting to suck at the head, his tongue pushed against the slit and Dirk let out a satisfied hum.

“Look how much you’re enjoying this, bet you’d love to wake up to my cock everyday.” Dirk hummed in response trying to pretend Jake wasn’t getting to him. Blinking his eyes open he looked up at Jake, holding eye contact and sinking down until his nose was pressed against Jake’s hip and pulling back only when the oxygen deprivation that came with having a cock down his throat got to be too much. Dirk gave himself a mental pat on the back at the look on Jake’s face before it turned into something much more predatory. Dirk’s head was pushed roughly back down to the base of Jake’s cock, the suddenness of the motion making him gag before he could comfortably swallow the member. 

“Keep your mouth open, that’s right just like that. Good boy.” Dirk shuddered at the praise and did as he was told, moaning as his head was tugged back by the fingers in his hair and feeling drool starting to roll down his chin each time Jake pulled out of his mouth just to thrust right back in. His jaw ached pleasantly as Jake held his head and listened to him trying to breath around his cock Dirk’s head was pulled back roughly and he gasped for breath, slumping against Jake’s hip to get his breathing under control. Jake slid off the bed, causing Dirk to nearly faceplant against the mattress. He felt the mattress shift behind him after a moment, and heard the pop of a lube cap being opened. Chancing a look back he saw Jake warming lube between his fingers, the football player smirked when they locked eyes and Dirk felt himself flush. 

Jake’s hand fit around both of his wrists, holding them behind his back --drunk Dirk must not have told him where the rope was-- as he pushed a finger inside of him. Dirk’s breath hitched at the sudden intrusion but he quickly relaxed around it, quickly reduced to moans as Jake pumped the finger in and out of his hole. Jake tugged his arms back painfully to bring him upright, leaning over slightly to speak into his ear. “The great Dirk Strider moaning like a whore, and here I’d thought you were untouchable. You’re too smart to be a proper slut but you do a fantastic impersonation of one.” Jake grinned against his neck, crooking his finger to press against Dirk’s prostate causing him to cry out in pleasure. Dirk was lowered back down onto the mattress as Jake pushed in a second finger, holding both digits still in Dirk to watch him fuck himself back against them. 

“Jake...move your damn fingers.” Dirk panted, shifting his hips a bit to try and convince Jake to continue stretching him. Jake hummed drawing his fingers back slightly when Dirk pushed against them causing the smaller man to whine.

“I don’t think you’re really in a position to be making demands, are you?” Jake said, it wasn’t a question. Dirk scowled against the blankets moving his hips away, Jake’s fingers nearly slipping out of him entirely before Jake released his grip on his wrists to hold his hips still. “Ah ah, stay.” The command raced up his spine making Dirk flush darker and grip the blankets, his movements stopped almost immediately and Jake guided him back onto his fingers. He couldn’t decide what was more humiliating: the fact he actually followed Jake’s order or that the mumbled praises made him drip precome onto the bed.

It felt like ages before Jake slipped another finger in and by that point Dirk was shaking. “Jake, please. Please, please, please...fuck Jake…” He was dying, he was actually dying from not being fucked. There was an eighty-six percent chance he was going to die with Jake English’s fingers up his ass and he was so okay with that it was almost unreal. Jake pushed his fingers against Dirk’s prostate forcing a choked sob out of the blond.

“I quite like it when you beg Dirk, it’s a good use of that lovely voice of yours don’t you think?” Jake laughed, apparently enjoying the teasing and edging more than Dirk was. Then again he wasn’t the one feeling like he was about to explode. Jake’s fingers disappeared and Dirk cried out at the feeling of emptiness. 

“No, no, Jake nonono please! I need this please..pleasepleaseplease.” Dirk begged, sobbing into the blankets under him, he was so close. Jake thrust into him in one motion, pulling Dirk’s head back by the hair to listen to him scream as he did. And scream he did, the feeling of being so deliciously filled and stretched sending him over the edge while Jake fucked him. Dirk moaned and squirmed, over sensitive and still shaking from the force of his orgasm. Jake released his hair --sending him limply back to the mattress-- fairly proud to have the untouchable Dirk Strider blissed out and drooling under him. Dirk would commend him if his mind hadn’t been wiped clearer than his blackout. 

Fingers were wrapped around his cock, stroking him roughly and bringing him to the edge of orgasm again. Dirk gasped and moaned loudly, trying to fuck himself back onto Jake’s cock and into Jake’s hand simultaneously. A few moments later Jake was biting his shoulder to muffle his moan as he released into Dirk’s already sensitive ass, prompting Dirk to orgasm again --albeit weaker this time. Dirk nearly collapsed when Jake pulled out, hiccuping weakly at the feeling.

They stayed like that for a few moments: Jake collecting his breath and Dirk trying to gather the strength to move. Jake took it upon himself to move Dirk into a more comfortable position, pulling him gently into his arms to lay back against the pillows. After a moment Dirk felt lips being pressed lightly to his forehead, how long had that been going on?

“You were wonderful love.” Jake mumbled, keeping up with the theme of gentle affections by rubbing Dirk’s back and brushing his hair back out of his face. Dirk smiled a little, letting Jake wrap him in his blanket of post coital bliss and affection. Some aftercare was alway appreciated, nice to know at least dumb jocks knew one thing.

A few minutes later though, Dirk was starting to get annoyed. He wasn’t some fucking flower, he could take a beating as well as the next guy and probably better than most of Jake’s damn frat. He pat Jake’s chest to signal he wanted to get up and was pleased to feel Jake actually remove his arms from around him.

“Hey, I wanna show you something.” Dirk murmured smiling sweetly. Leaning over to peck Jake’s lips, he took his hand and helped him stand up. Trying to play the part of a wooed lover was harder than Dirk had thought, and nearly every time he was sure Jake couldn’t see his face he was scowling. Jake, however, remained woefully oblivious. He cheerfully followed behind Dirk all the way to the living room, where Dirk stopped.

Dirk turned back to look at Jake, batting his eyelashes in a way he hoped looked flirtatious. He had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes when Jake actually looked like he believed the gesture. He shifted backwards, and what do you know Jake followed after him without even needing to be led. God, frat boys really were stupid --talk about wrapped around his finger. Very subtly, Dirk unlocked the front door, grabbing Jake’s hand again and pulling him close. He pressed up on his toes a bit to kiss Jake, using the distraction to flip their positions and open the front door. Before Jake knew what had hit him he was pushed outside the house.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Dirk scowled at him before slamming the door. Wait, what? Jake stared at the wood door in shock for a few seconds before it clicked what had just happened.

Jake’s eyes widened and he banged on the door. “Strider! Strider open this door!” He sighed hearing the latch click but was quickly shoved away from the door, his cellphone deposited in his hands as he stumbled back. “At least give a man his pants!” Jake yelled, noting how the curtains were quickly drawn shut.

Great. Out on the lawn in buck nothing. It certainly wasn’t the first time. Jake glanced around nervously to check if there were any spectators and saw a few more curtains quickly close. Luckily there didn’t seem to be any cars. Jake groaned, why did this keep happening?

The frat house’s front door was probably unlocked, but Jake quickly dialed the first brother’s number he could find before sprinting across the lawn to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited and it's 2:30 in the morning, but here's your porn.


	3. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk pulls an all nighter and makes bad choices, now featuring Jake's shirt.

Monday morning as Jake was making his way to his own final he spotted Dirk trudging across campus towards the engineering building. He looked exhausted, Jake could almost make out the bags under his eyes from where he was watching him. He narrowed his eyes for a better look as the other boy took a drink of an orange beverage, he recognized that shirt. A moment later the drink was capped and Dirk was tugging the shirt collar to his nose; Jake had seen plenty of lovers leaving the frat house in their partner’s shirts doing the same thing. Yep, he definitely knew that shirt, and he couldn’t help the grin that split his face at the realization that it was his.

He nearly went over to Dirk just to see how he’d react. They both had tests to get to though, and it looked like Dirk had been studying all night. Jake couldn’t risk Dirk’s grade just for his own personal desires, not that that had really stopped him over the weekend.

Oh well. He’d get his number from a certain mutual friend by the name of Roxy Lalonde. See if he could make good on his promise to get Dirk out of the library for more than just sleeping at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an epilogue I was never planning on but happened anyway.


End file.
